1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable cable clamp. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable ignition lead elbow clamp for aircraft engines in which the angle between an ignition lead assembly and the cable lead connected to it can be angularly adjusted for the particular spark plug connection.
2. State of the Prior Art
Automotive engine ignition leads are normally contained in a harness and perhaps a terminating spacer, but they are thereafter individually, randomly tied to the engine block. In an aircraft engine, the specific angle of the ignition lead cable to the ignition lead assembly inserted in and bolted to the individual spark plug is more critical. The most common way of clamping is to employ a different elbow or elbow-clamp assembly for each different lead angle. This requires the use of at least three different elbow or elbow-clamps and may also require a special harness lead assembly configuration. Many of these elbow-angle devices are very expensive without allowing a choice of elbow angle position.